Blade, Blood, Fist
by OgaShaw
Summary: Beginning on the way back from the fight with the First Fist, Oden. Kenichi isn't feeling so well, and, knowing he might not have to long, has something to say to Shigure. -Not a 1-shot, will be continued-
1. Chapter 1

_ After the fight between the First Fist and Kenichi, Back at Ry__ōzanpaku__._

**_ _-)))xxxXSXRXxxx(((-__**

"Whew" Kenichi moaned, as he stumbled through the front gates.

"Are you sure your ok?" Akisame questioned, walking beside Kenichi through the gates as Apachai closed them from above.

"Shigure?" Kenichi got out, "a word?"

"..Yes..what is..it?" Shigure asked questioningly, coming to a standstill infront of him, along with the other members of _Ry__ōzanpaku__._

"I wanted..to tell you something..before we got to far.." Kenichi choked out, a blush barily noticable through his sweat drinched face.

"...well...what?" Shigure questioned, looking at him quizicaly, noticing the blush on his face and attempting to hide her own, kenichi never requested to talk to her in such manor.

"Are you sure your ok?" Akisame inquired again, you look like your are in pretty bad shape.

"Yeah.." Kenichi mumbled, "I'll..be..fi-". He cut off, falling into a heap on the ground.

"KENICHI!" They all yelled in unison.

Kensai, being the fastest, was holding his head in his lap in seconds, looking into his eyes with noticable concern.

"What is wrong?" Kensai inquired furvently, "What hurts my boy?"

Everyone was crouded arround Kenichi, looking him over, concern evident on there faces.

All but Shigure, who was still standing just where she had been when kenichi addressed her.

A look of shock plain on her face.

"Sh-", Kenichi attempted, being shushed by Akisame.

"Hush now Kenichi, dont strain yourself" Akisame stated shortly, putting his finger over Kenichi's lips.

Kenichi looked at Akisame and smiled briefly, shaking his head slowly, and Akisame's hand off along with it, "No..I need..to.-" he continued

"I Understand" Akisame nodded, standing, and retreating a few feet away, clearing a path between Kenichi and Shigure as he went.

"Sh-Shigure" Kenichi managed to say softly, looking at her with a smile, "Theres something I need to tell you".

"..What..?" Shigure asked, still in shock, taking a step foreward, turning and seeing that the one who pushed her foreward was none other than the elder. She stared at him, shock still in her eyes, finially understanding as he motioned for her to go to Kenichi, walking slowly to him, then kneeling the ground beside him.

"Sh..igure", Kenichi smiled faintly," I wanted to tell you..".

Kenichi forced out, pain in his face, yet his voice still soft, sweet, he raised his hand feebily, shaking, and let his fingers run down Shigure's cheek softly, smiling even more at the shock on her face.

"I..wanted to tell you that..." Kenichi went on, his eyes, swirling with warmth, and something else, "That..I..-" he stopped short, coughing, a drop of blood running from his mouth.

"I care about you...Sh..igure...a-al-alot.." Kenichi finished, smiling, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

Then as if he was staying contious for that, and that alone, he slipped away.

His eyes shuddering closed, and his body going limp.

Shigure cought his hand before it fell, and, fore reasons unknown to her, held it to her cheek, nuzzling it gently..then his words sunk in..and the immunity of feeling that shock gave her left her.

Her eyes grew wide, taking in what he said, feeling his limp hand against her cheek.

"KENICHIIIII!" Shigure screamed, throwing her body over his, embracing his limp form into her own, placing head in his neck, staring at nothing, feeling something wet on her cheek.

Kensai moved slightly, to pick up Kenichi's limp form, only to be met by a low, fearsome growl, being even more taken aback when he realised it was coming from Shigure, holding Kenichi to her body, as if trying to protect him, reacting souly on her animal instincts, wanting no one to touch Kenichi.

Shigure, however, stopped her agression apon seeing Kensai's face, seeing the tear's spilling down his face, not even trying to stop them. She looked up with a start, seeing the same thing resounding apon all of Ryōzanpaku.

"Shigure" Kensai started.

"NO!" Shigure yelled, barily containing her emotion.

Kensai's face went from tearfull, to fatherly, yet stern, "Shigure..we have to get him to Akisame's Clinic" he continued, "we have to save Kenichi" he stated through tear stricken sobs, "Will you let us do that?" he cried.

Shigure stood, still holding Kenichi, and slowly, gently placed him into Akisame's arms, almost unwilling to release him. She finially did, and Akisame started twards the clinic, moving only at a slow jog, not wanting to shake Kenichi's wounds into an even more precarious position. Being followed by Kensai, who was holding his hat over his face, wiping away his tears.

"Miu, how about you go and make dinner for everyone, and two coffee's for the Doctors" The Elder stated, in his soft, yet loud voice. Tears evident apon his face.

"And you two!" The Elder continued, looking at Sakaki, and Apachai, "Stay here at the Dojo, we cant have anyone interfereing in there work" the Elder shot of, sending a warm, yet still frightening gaze ther way.

"But!-" Sakaki, and Apachai started simultainiously.

"Stay Here!" The Elder cut them off, glaring full force at them.

"OK..Fine.." Sakaki stated sadly, wiping the tears away from his face with his right hand, then sending his hand behind his head to scratch his neck, walking away fast in the direction of the training grounds.

Apachai, still standing in the gate, gazed at the Elder with sad eyes, "But I want to help Kenichi to..." he started.

The Elder walked over to him and put an arm arround him, bringing him into a hug. And closing the gate with his toe, being rewarded with a resounding 'clack' as the lock slid into place.

Apachai cried for a minute, squeezing the Elder tight, a hug that would have killed most people, and continued this for a few minutes.

"I know Apa" The Elder said softly, "We all do...but the best thing we can do for him right now is to make sure he has a warm home to come back to...can you do that, Apa?" The Elder questioned.

Apachai brightened up, "Making things all warm and snuggli is what Apachai best at!" he boomed, smiling through the tears, "You'll see! You'll see!" He burst with a smile, turning fron the Elder and marched off, " Ap-pap-pap-pa!, Ap-pap-pap-pa!" he went, as he marched off.

"Now Shigure-" The Elder started, stopping when he noticed that Shigure..was no longer there.

Well, I hope you all like it, the first Fanfic I have submitted.

I have been writing for a while, but never really got around to submitting anything, so, this one is the first one.

Hope you Enjoy!

Chapter II soon, will be published when I know there will be someone reading it to be put simply.

_**My Regards,**_

_**-Shaw, SR-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**.

Recap: _Kenichi is in bad shape, after his teary confession to Shigure, which left every one choked up, his conscious left him, and he was taken to Akisame's Clinic for emergency care._

_Leaving a shocked and confused Shigure in his departure. But Shigure has disappeared._

_ _-(((xxxX__**S**__X__**R**__Xxxx)))-__

The mood was grim at the Ryōzanpaku dojo. After Kenichi went to the Clinic, no one really knew what to do, having normally would be training Kenichi, the sudden burst of spare time did not bide well for the Masters.

*At the dinner table, Every one save Kensai, Akisame, and Shigure are present*

"Man this just ain't right" Sakaki stated in a thick voice, " It just isn't the same without Kenichi".

"Sakaki is right!" said Apachai, "Dinner with no Kenichi no fun!"

They all nodded in agreement, looking to the Elder, as if to see what next. Concern written on all of there faces.

"Well" Started the Elder, "I'm sure Kensai and Akisame have him stable by now, so how about after dinner we all go to check on him?-"

"YAYYY!" Apachai yelled, pumping his fists in the air in victory with Sakaki, only to have their party cut short as the Elder continued.

"BUT" the Elder continued, "There will be no waking him up, loud noises, or disturbing him...have i made myself clear?" he questioned, looking hard into all of there eyes.

"Yes Elder" Everyone replied simultaneously.

_***Shigure, sometime right before dinner was served***_

"What..is this..." Shigure questioned, speaking to herself, "Why..would he.." she tried again, coming up with no answers, she thought back, to what she overheard from Akisame and Kensai when she was spying.

_** *Flashback***_

_"This is bad Kensai" Akisame stated shortly, "I don't know how how he was able to walk period, let alone talk"._

_"Yes, I know" Kensai muttered sadly,"Especially before he passed out, the pain must have been worse than death"._

_"It's incredible what people can do when they are in love" Akisame said quietly, half to himself, "He must have really thought he was going to die, and in all respects, he should be dead, after sustaining so many broken ribs, almost crushing his lungs, and fulling them with blood, along with the fractured collar bone and cracked shoulder, I'm surprised he didn't go down much sooner" Akisame continued, "Let alone the concussion and the fact that the pain was worse than death, I wish he did go down sooner, if just so he wouldn't have hurt himself more by walking home, if not just time where he wouldn't have to feel the pain"._

_"Your telling me" Kensai replied shortly, "Thats more pain that most people could stand for and not lose there minds in a world of pain, but to confess his feelings to Shigure?"._

_"You don't have to say it Kensai, I know" Akisame replied curtly, pain, and admiration in his eyes as he looked at his apprentice._

_Shigure gasped from her position in the rafters at this._

_Kenichi thought he was dying? He was in so much pain that normal people would have passed out, oh so long ago? He was willing to stand at what he thought was deaths door, perhaps even beckoning death all the quicker, just to state his feelings?_

_What are feelings, but things that get in the way in a fight, Shigure thought to herself, Or am I completely wrong? I don't think I am..But..this..pain..in the back of my mind..and in my chest..what is it? It throbs, every time I look at Kenichi..WHAT IS THIS?_

_Shaking of her thoughts Shigure went back to spying._

_"Quick Kensai! block the nerves in his neck, I have to re set his ribs to get the pressure off of his lungs' Akisame requested, rather loudly._

_"On it!" Kensai replied curtly, quickly going about to do as Akisame requested._

_** *Flashback**** End***_

Shigure was stuck, in a battle that she had never fought before..and she didn't know what kind of weapon to use. And to a Weapon's master such as herself, that was a situation to be scared of.

Why couldn't she look at Kenichi without her chest throbbing? Why couldn't she get his words out of her head. Because thats where they were, bouncing around in her head..she couldn't stop marveling at them no-matter how hard she tried.

Yes, she did admit to herself, she was no stranger to that pounding in her chest. It did that quite often when Kenichi was around him, watching him train, watching him sleep, eat, or running errands for the dojo.

But this was on an entire different level.

When he said those words, those four simple words, just, "_I care about you_", it was like her chest exploded, so much it almost hurt. The feeling of his hand on her cheek, it left a hot trail wherever he touched, and making her heart rate increase even more so, almost reaching, what she thought, was a painful climax. Then he passed out, and it got worse. But when his hand went limp, it was like everything ended.

It was like she died.

A feeling foreign to the young Weapons Master.

After that she remembered her instincts taking over. Instincts she never knew she had. She remembered throwing herself over him, and some wet feeling on her cheeks. Could she have been crying? No, of course not, it had been many a year since such a thing had happened to her.

Yet upon feeling her wet cheeks, she had to reconsider. Why would he care about her? Why would he say that? And for that matter, why was she thinking she missed something, thinking back to what she overheard Akisame saying, reviewing his words in her mind.

"_It's incredible what people can do when they are in love_" Shigure finally remembered, then froze. _Love_..._what people...can do...when they are in...love_. She almost fell off of the rooftop she was crouching on. Kenichi..love..her? No way, not possible, not in a hundred lifetimes, it just wasn't possible.

Then what did he mean by that? She tried to convince herself that he was simply stating his friendship to her, but it was herd to even conscience herself. Why the hell would someone there friendship in what they thought could be there last moments.

"_If he was confessing friendship, he would have held your hand, not your face" her continence told her quietly._

_"Shut Up!" _she yelled at her continence, trying to ignore her own thoughts, shaking her head as if to shake the thoughts away, she left from the rooftop.

_***Back at the dinner table***_

"You going to chew that till its dust Miu?" Sakaki asked fretfully, having finished his dinner almost before Apachai had, His impatience apparent as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

"Now now Sakaki, lets not be impatient" The Elder childed, scolding him like a parent, "You are not the only one who wants to go check on Kenichi. But be mindful of Miu, she did cook everyone dinner, Including your own you know".

He couldn't blame Sakaki for his impatience, he was actually quite anxious himself to check on the young disciple who showed such promise, but he remained firm in his belief in the young man's ability, not letting his emotions get him out of check.

"Elder is right, but I Still want to see Kenichi..apa" Apachai stated, offering a thumbs up at his own suggestion, "Lets take Kenichi some food for when he wakes up, he probably very hungry!" Apachai went on, running his stomach to visualize his thoughts.

"I'll go and put some food on a tray now" Miu replied, smiling in spite of the herself at Apachai. It was hard to frown whenever the childish Giant was anywhere to be found, or had any say in the matter. Miu got up, having finished her food, and began to collect the dishes when Apachai began gathering them as well, telling her he would get the dished so she could go and prepare Kenichi's food. She smiled, and walked on into the kitchen, carrying what dishes she had already collected along with her, placing them gently in the kitchen sink.

"Ap-pap-pap-pa, Ap-pap-pap-pa" Apachai went, marching into the kitchen, having all the plates in one arm, bowls on the other, and the glasses precariously balanced upon his head, " apa, Kenichi cares for Shigure" Apachai sung to himself as he placed the dishes in the sink, none to gently to Miu's dismay.

"It appears so" Miu smiled to Apachai, Pulling out a trey for Kenichi's food, "I'm happy he finally told her".

"You knew?" Apachai asked, disbelief written all over his face," Why didn't he tell any one else though? like Apa!"

Miu giggled lightly, a smile framing her face, though she quickly went back to placing the food on the trey,"He originally wasn't going to tell me, but I figured it and finally asked him about it, and he finally told me, He was insistent that I not tell anyone though".

"How did you figure it out though?" Apachai questioned, his face locked into a puzzled expression, "And don't you like Kenichi?".

"By the way he looked at her of course, you could see it written in his eyes" Miu smiled before continuing, "And of course I like Kenichi, he is like the brother I never had!".

At this Miu could have sworn she saw a movement from the ceiling, but quickly disregarded it, when, after careful observation on the ceiling, found nothing.

"Apa..brother?" Apachai scratched the back of his head at this, he always thought that Kenichi was really close to Miu.

Picking up on his question, Miu went on, "All of you guys her are like my family, and Kenichi and I are just really close, like family" she smiled, finishing with Kenichi's food and tying it all together with a cloth, then looking up at Apachai, wiping her brow with a kitchen towel, "All Done!" Miu went

_** *Back**** to Shigure***_

She shifted from her position in the rafters, having been so engrossed in listening on Miu's conversation she almost lost her cover, sloppy work, she scolded herself, now crawling over the dining area on her way out to get some air, stopping as she heard Kenichi's name being brought up in conversation beneath her in the dining area, stopping to listen once again.

Upon stopping, she realized that it was the Elder talking to Sakaki.

_***The Elder & Sakaki***_

"So your tellin me..that you knew how Kenichi felt about Shigure all along" Sakaki questioned, his tone skeptical. Outlining his own obliviousness to the topic at hand, shrugging it away and putting back his bottle of Saki.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you" The Elder Pushed, Irritated at Sakaki's skeptical tone.

"Well... how did ya know?" Sakaki questioned, his curiosity loosened by the amount of Saki he had consumed already, in a vain attempt to drown his worry for his apprentice alive in Saki. A good plan in theory alone.

"Have you ever noticed how he changed when she was around? The Elder asked, upon seeing his tipsy friend shake his head, he continued, "When he was training, no-matter what kind of crazy contraption Akisame had him in, or whatever mad training exercises you had him doing-".

"Hey!" Sakaki cut in, "There's nothing wrong with my training method".

"I Know that" The Elder continued, giving Sakaki a small glare for interrupting him, but continuing all the same, "No-matter what he was doing, even when he had no more energy left in him, If Shigure appeared, he could keep on going, he always did his best when he knew she was watching" at this the Elder smiled, thinking back to how he watched the two countless times while taking his afternoon tea.

"Well" Sakaki went, now thinking back, "Now that you mention it-"

_** *Back to Shigure***_

She resumed her crawling, now with a renewed urgency. She needed to get outside, she couldn't take any more of this. Was she the only one who hadn't seen this? Why was it that The Elder knew, and Miu knew, and even Akisame knew, based on how he acted when Kenichi went down, clearing a path between herself and Kenichi is his wake.

She lept from the rooftop of the main building, not even paying attention to where she was going.

Why had she been so blind? How did she miss something, that now seemed to be such a big deal.

Having someone like me is no big deal, she thought to herself. What made it such a big deal? She knew that guy's thought her pretty, even though she did not see why herself.

Kensai certainly seemed to think so, with his stupid damn camera's which he seemed to have an inexhaustible supply of, just thinking about it made her reach for her Shuriken unconsciously, checking herself upon realizing this, and then taking note of her surrounding's.

She looked around in confusion, where was she? She was in one of the ceilings, over a room it appeared.

Still being in the midst of recovery from her spying, she didn't even think to look for the marks she put into the wood over each room as a label, she simply moved a ceiling tile and hoped in.

Upon landing she looked where she was standing, noticing she was standing on a book, she reached down to pick it up, reading the cover.

"How to...Survive in the...Wilderness" She spoke softly to herself, standing there for a few seconds before realization hit her. She was in Kenichi's Room. How did she get here? Why did she come here? _Ugh_,she thought to herself, not knowing how many more surprises she could take in one day.

She looked around the room, eying his bed as she realized her own exhaustion. Not physically, but mentally, and most of all, emotionally. Shrugging, she walked over to it, sitting down on it, trying to think over all that had happened that day, all the while trying to tell herself that she was only making a big deal out of this because he was her disciple. Not because she had feelings of her own, that was insane..not even possible.

Kenichi only liked her as a friend, and she had set that in her mind. He had not, and never would think anything special of her.

Seeming satisfied with this turn in thought, and throughly ignoring the pain in her chest at that thought, she decided that she needed to get some sleep, and that she would not join the others in going to visit Kenichi, Because he thought nothing important, or special for her, and so she would simply put him out of her mind for the time being.

Turning to leave, something caught her eye. A light shine coming from under Kenichi's pillow. Moving to check it out, curiosity, she lifted the pillow, peering underneath it curiously, shock once again making its way across her face as she took in what she saw.

A picture, sitting on top of a leather-bound Journal.

A picture of her.

_ _-(((xxxX__**S**__X__**R**__Xxxx)))-__

Well, hoped you enjoyed it, feed me some reviews if you would be so kind.

Even if you just ninja it, a quick comment saying if you like it or not would be much appreciated, though not required.

Have a Nice one, next one will hopefully be out before the end of the week.

My Regards,

-Shaw, SR-


	3. The Journal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple.**

Recap: _After attempting to convince herself that Kenichi has no feelings for her, so that she can ignore her own feelings, Shigure, who for some reason went to Kenichi's room, made a shocking discovery, A Journal, and a picture...of her._

_-(((xxxX**S**X**R**Xxxx)))-_

Shock.

Shock, Confusion, Fear, and something else, this warm feeling, this fluttery feeling in her chest, marked by the rapid beating of her heart, also curiosity.

With shaking hands she began reaching for the picture, eyes wide, and heart racing. The same question racing through her mind over and over again, why does Kenishi have a picture of me under his pillow? Upon picking it up, she got comfortable on his bed, facing, the leather-bound Journal, staring at it uncertainly. Drawing herself together best she could, she gathered her courage, and opened the Journal to the first page.

_This Journal is the property of Kenichi Shirahama_

_Disciple at the Ry__ōzanpaku dojo_

_Today was my first day of training at Ryōzanpaku. The masters are, in a word, scary. It makes my fear of the Karate club members feeble in comparison, especially the Elder, I mean, he is supposed to be an old man! He is Built like an Ox!_

_Akisame is another scary one, his looks are deceiving, leading me to originally think he was on my side, but his training methods are making me think otherwise._

_Kensai is a pretty crafty Pervert._

_Sakaki is a mystery, seeing as i only have seen him drinking, when i see him, then he disappears again._

_Apachai is nice enough, even though he doesn't know how strong he is, or how to hold back for that matter._

_And then there's the real mystery._

_This mysterious and beautiful swordsman, I believe he name was Shigure. Third World Beautiful, and deadly at that, i saw her cut swords in half with her Katana!_

_Though sadly she didn't join us at dinner, and after asking Miu she told me that she takes her meals away from every one else._

Shigure finished reading the first page, going over his words in her head once again, catching herself before a smile could reach her face. _He only said I look nice, that doesn't mean he __cares for __me_, Shigure reasoned with herself, flipping froward a few pages.

_Sorry I haven't written in a few days, we took a vacation to an Island._

_We, meaning the entire Dojo. It was SUPPOSTED to be a vacation at least, then those crazy old men pushed me off of a cliff! Then they told me to do it again!_

_So I ran away, saying I had learned enough, then realizing that they had the only way off of the Island. I mean, its not like I couldn't just tell them that I couldn't swim! Everyone is supposed to know how to swim! Even Honoka can Swim!_

_But then I bumped into the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, carrying a bow, with a quiver on her back, wearing some...well lets just say she was 'scantly clad', but the sight..breath-taking. I got embarrassed and tried to run off but she caught me, and I realized it was none other than Shigure! After that, she taught me how to swim, showing me through all of the strokes, and how to hold my breath and slowly release air while under so i can stay under longer._

_I don't know whats wrong with me, but when I look at her now, I get this strange feeling, like there's something fluttering around in my chest, and my heart starts beating fast._

_Anyways,aft-_

Shigure took a few deep breath's, noticing that her cheeks felt hot, once again having to shake off the fain smile pushing at her lips, once again attempting to gain control of her mind.

_He is simply showing admiration of my looks and appreciation for me showing him how to swim, its nothing to do with...that._ She told herself taking a few more deep breath's before turning a few more pages, then beginning to read once again.

_Today was...hilarious._

_Sakaki and Shigure pretended to be Miu's parents because of some stupid parent teacher meeting I think. Sakaki lost it and started sweating bullets before the meeting even began, He even forgot what his 'occupation' was, which was supposed to be an airline pilot._

_Shigure on the other hand, held herself together perfectly, remembering everything from the handout Miu gave her perfectly, reciting most of it from memory. She was supposed to be a fashion designer, and boy do I have to say, she pulled it off. On that matter I wonder what kind of clothes Shigure would design if she tried it. Maybe some cargo pants with a lining of chain-mail? Ora Kimono that you could flip inside out as a disguise? Who knows, but who can blame me thinking about Shigure in different outfits. Though I prefer her in a Kimono above all else._

_Something about how it reminds me of the first time I saw her._

_Kimono Flared, Hair spinning, blade dancing, and body twisting._

_I still cant get it out of my head, I wish she would come to dinner more often..I know it sounds childish, or maybe immature of me, but I miss her when I don't see her._

Shigure's chest was heaving now, ragged breath's drawing in and out at rapid pace. She checked herself and tried calming her breathing, finding it hard to do with Kenichi's words going through her wants to see more of his master, thats all, she tried to tell herself, not even able to convince herself fully, turning back to the Journal.

_-__That feeling I get when I'm around Shigure has been getting stronger, at this rate, no matter how much I would like to train with her I won't be able to, being as observant as she is, she is going to notice. And that can't happen, there's no way she would return my feelings for her, she might just brush it off, or even stop coming around me altogether...No, I'll have to settle with acting as if nothings changed. since she will probably never accept a looser with no talent for martial arts like me, I'll just have to be a friend from a distance-_

Shigure turned the page fast, almost ripping it, not wanting to read any more, her mind telling her to close the Journal, and never think of this again, yet her body wouldn't respond, the warm feeling in her chest...in her heart...pulsing all the more.

_-These feelings are growing-_

She flipped the page.

_-This burning sensation-_

She flipped the page again, her heart-rate increasing ever so slightly with every passing second.

_-I'm beginning to realize my feelings for Shigure more and more-_

She flipped several pages this time.

_-She would never return my feelings-_

She flipped through a handful of pages, her hands shaking so much she almost dropped the Journal.

_I have to stop fooling myself, I care for Shigure-_

Shigure slammed the Journal shut, panting, her breathing almost matching her heart-rate, she threw the Journal into the pillow the force the throw making the picture take flight, spiraling on its way down to land in-front of her, face down.

Upon noticing there were words written there, she looked down, reading the back of the picture.

_"My Love"_

That was it.

That was all Shigure could take, after reading all that she had, she could no longer tell herself that it was just simple admiration for one's master that was driving Kenichi. He really cared for her. And knowing that, made her have to look at herself. This entire time, she had been thinking, and trying to deny herself that Kenichi had feelings for her. Now, she could no longer do that. Thought she could barely think with her heart beating as it was, she wouldn't be surprised if the room started to shake, being as loud as it was. Now that there was no denying it, what now? It was apparent that he had feelings for her, but, but..no she couldn't seem to get past that one fact. Kenichi cared for her, he really cared for her, and when he thought he might die, the only thing he wanted to do was to tell her, no, there was no denying that Kenichi had feelings for her.

Closing her eyes in frustration, she thought to herself, _Do I have feelings for Kenichi? Is that why my heart is beating like this? Is that why I feel almost happy? I don't want to, I cant...cant I?_

"This is..to much" Shigure mumbled to herself, and promptly grabbed Kenichi's pillow, buried her face in it, and curled up on his bed, trying to put it all to the side so that she might sleep, and pick it up tomorrow.

Thought fitful at first, sleep came.

_-(((xxxX**S**X**R**Xxxx)))-_

Hope you liked it, R&R guys.

**My Regards,**

**-Shaw, SR-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple.**

**Recap****:** _Shigure read Kenichi's Journal, revealing his true feelings, and leaving Shigure to deal with her own emotions, instead of trying to disregard Kenichi's._

AN: Readers, Writers, and friends alike, If you like my stuff, watch my Bio from now on, I'm going to be using it as some-what of a Progress/Alert board, Keeping informations about stories, and what's coming up next.

* * *

**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**

***Ry****ōzanpaku dojo***

"So, how did you all sleep last night?" asked Miu,sitting at the table with the rest of them and forcing face to smile, even though she didn't get a wink of sleep the night before. There trip to Akisame's Clinic the previous night did nothing to aid in her rest, though she would not admit having lost sleep over it."Hello?...Wake up!" she exclaimed with a yell.

"What-Hu?" Sakaki asked wearily, rubbing his eyes with his right wrist, trying to stifle a yawn, his eyes bloodshot.

"A-a-hhh...pahh" Apachai said wearily, lumbering his large form to the table for the morning meal, running his eyes as he sat, then attempting to stifle a yawn.

"You two look Horrible!" Miu observed, watching them both trying to stifle yawns, shaking her head is a motherly fashion and shaking her finger at them. "You should always get a-" she was cut short as she let loose an enormous yawn, blushing and covering her mouth with her hands as sh finished, eyes large in realization she had been caught.

"And here you were trying to lecture us about not sleeping!" Sakaki pointed an accusing finger towards Miu, "You didn't sleep a wink either!"

"Ooh hush", Miu sighed, then continued, "So what were you two doing all night?" She asked, her face the picture of curiosity.

"Well you see-" Sakai started, being interrupted by this horrid roaring noise sounding somewhat like a dying cow, and an angry demon.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Roared the Elder, "MY TREE!...APACHAI!"

Miu and Sakaki watched in amused silence as the Elder burst into the dining area, eyes glowing, and ensued to chaise Apachai around the Table as Apachai jumped over him, running for the door.

"Ap-ap-ap-ap-" Apachai chirped as he ran for the door, spamming on brake's as he saw the figure in the doorway.

Upon looking to the door way to see what caused the childish Muy Tai Master the room went still, the Elder grinding to a stop behind Apachai. Silence reigned as she stood there, framed in the doorway.

Smiling, the elder put his hand on Apachai's head, picking him up, and making way for Shigure to enter, "We missed you last night Shigure, will you please join us for the morning meal?" he inquired, still smiling at her.

Shigure shook her head, picking up her plate and walking back to the doorway. Unable to meet any of her friends eyes, fearing what they might see.

The Elder, still smiling, turned to face her once again, "Thats fine Shigure, we will talk later, Now if you all will excuse me, I need to try out this new tool I acquired a second ago, I'm going to see how well it pulls nails from tree's", still smiling, The Elder turned, still holding a helpless and mortified Apachai by the head, roughly a foot from the ground, and walked from the room, Smiling all the while, a glow being seen from his eyes as exited the room.

Sakaki shivered, then sighed aloud, closing his eyes aloud and shaking his head, then in a low voice mumbling, "Poor Apachai, probably nailing dolls to the Elders tree again...never learns...well, more for me!" proclaimed with a grin earning over to take Apachai's food, only to have Miu smack his hand with the rice spoon, shooting a hard glare his again, he turned back to his own food, again stifling a yawn, with his left hand, and pulling a beer out from under the table with the other.

"Might as well eat now, its not like there going to come back any time soon" Sakaki went on matter-of-factly, nodding at the food, grabbing his chop sticks at Miu's absent minded nod.

Watching Sakaki, Miu sighed, frowning as she now had to yawn as well.

Upon yawning, she noticed the beer, and began to open her mouth to protest booze so early in the morning, deciding against it, she closed her eyes, thinking to herself._ Sakaki is taking this hard, he might act like he doesn't care at times, but he really does care, a lot more than he is willing to admit, he probably stayed up all night pacing the room, so I'll let it slide this one time_. Coming to this decision, she nodded her head, opening her eyes to see the first beer can already crumpled along with a second, and Sakaki dutifully working his way through his third, having already consumed half of his food.

Miu sighed, closing her eyes to steady her already complaining mothering instincts to reprimand the karate master about drinking in the morning, and opening her eyes to see yet another beer out, the third crumpled, balancing precariously atop its brothers.

On seeing this Miu sighed, deciding to just eat in the stretching silence, and trying not to close her eyes for to long this time, fearing that their might be missing beer trucks in the vicinity if she didn't watch him carefully.

Sakai, now finishing his sixth beer, put down his chop-sticks, looking over to Miu.

"So who is going to be the one to tell Shigure about Kenichi?" Sakaki questioned, hoping it wouldn't have to be him, fearing the raven haired woman's wrath upon hearing the grim news.

"Uhhhhh" Miu hummed, a scared smile creeping to her face as her eyes closed , scratching the back of her head and facing Sakaki, "Well, since I'm only a young girl, with me entire life in-front of me...I was thinking you could do it" Miu replied with sweet smile, beginning to gather there dishes to take to the kitchen for washing.

A look of terror crossed Sakaki's face upon hearing that he had been dumped with the responsibility, "Thats no fair!' he exclaimed,"You can't ex-" He stopped his tirade of excuses as the Elder walked through the door way, face that of a smiling terror.

"500 dolls on my beloved tree" The Elder mumbled darkly, taking his seat, a smile coming to his face as he looked at Miu, "Miu, be a dear, no food for Apachai until you can see one side of my Tree again" he requested, smile still etched into his face.

Sakaki shivered again, offering The Elder a beer, more out of politeness than anything, knowing he would wave it away.

The Elder smiled at Sakaki, this time it was genuine, turning away to Miu, requesting his morning Tea. Miu immediately nodded in compliance, turning away with her and Sakaki's dishes as she made her way to the kitchen, dropping off the dishes into the sink and going for the tea.

Upon Miu's leaving,The Elder quickly turned to Sakaki, accepting the beer in Sakaki still outstretched hand, and quickly opened it, turning it topside quickly, then crushing it, throwing it into the ever-growing pile before Sakaki.

Sakaki looked at The Elder, Confusion written on his face, "But you never drink in the morning" he stated, looking at The smiling Elder, his confusion obvious.

"I believe that is is necessary before going to tell Shigure about Kenichi's state" The Elder answered sagely, wisdom showing in his eyes as he checked the door, making sure Miu was still busy before taking another and repeating the process.

On hearing this Sakaki nodded with understanding, closing his eyes and sighing his relief in knowing that he would not have to be the one to tell the young weapons master.

The Elder, upon seeing Miu enter the room, gladly accepted his tea, sipping it and commenting to Miu about how good it was, turning to Sakaki to scold him for drinking so early in the morning, then turning his scolding to Miu for her tolerating such at the Morning meal. After finishing, adding, as if a second thought, "Maybe just this once" he winked to Sakaki.

Sakaki, taking the cue, Winked back, then thanked The Elder for his tolerance on this occasion, then leaning over to place his head to The Elders ear, whispering lightly, "Ill leave a few behind Akisame's statues", then turning to leave the dining room, stretching and saying he was of for his morning exercises.

Miu Turned to her grandfather, a questioning look in her eyes, her eyebrow arched, and unspoken question hanging in the air.

The Elder smiled, "Just a brief pointer on addressing Shigure about the matter at hand' The Elder answered, smiling sweetly at his granddaughter as she looked at his for another second, nodded, accepting the answer and asking to go do the dishes, at which The Elder curtly nodded, turning back to his food as she bowed, leaving for the kitchen.

Looking around in her absence, The Elder turned his ear to the door, listening to make sure Apachai was still at work.

Hearing grunts and 'ap-ap-ap-pa's' The Elder grunted, turning back to his food, stopping mid turn, noticing Sakaki left a beer beside him, hidden under the table.

"You wonderful person" The Elder silently thanked Sakaki, cracking it open and repeating the cycle yet again.

* * *

**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**

Hope you liked it, R&R guys.

**My Regards,**

_**-Shaw, SR-**_


	5. WaitWho is dead!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple.**

**Recap****:**The morning following Shigure's discovery, tension reigns at the Ryōzanpaku dojo, and everyone is having there own thoughts and worries about Kenichi. But one thing scares them more than Kenichi's situation...how are they going to tell Shigure?

AN: Readers, Writers, and friends alike, If you like my stuff, watch my Bio from now on, I'm going to be using it as some-what of a Progress/Alert board, Keeping informations about stories, and what's coming up next.

* * *

**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part 1.**

"I cant...he is a disciple...it wont be...permitted.." Shigure said to herself, sitting on Kenichi's bed, having woken up at dawn, and was still unwilling to get up, finding perfect comfort in staying in Kenichi's bed, hugging his pillow to her and staring at the Journal on the floor in front of her.

She had tried to put the pillow down multiple times, but found it hard to do, something about the smell. _M__ust be the soap_, she reasoned to herself, hugging the pillow to herself all the same, taking a deep inhale before loosing herself in the deep recesses of her mind.

"You missed the morning meal, do you plan to stay in bed all day?" The Elder asked, breaking her train of thought and earning a light "Eep!" from Shigure. The Elder smiled, half because of how touching the picture before him was, of Shigure, curled up on Kenichi's bed her arms wrapped around his pillow, and half because he managed to sneak up on Shigure. Taking note of how deep in thought she must have been for him to be able to do such a thing.

Shigure quickly shook off her surprise, pulling Kenichi's pillow up the lower half of her face, only to see what she was doing and throw the pillow down beside her on the bed.

Pulling herself together, she sat up, looking at the Elder, and unspoken question clear in her eyes. _how did you find me_, her eyes read plainly, curiosity on her face.

The Elder smiled at this, seeing the unspoken question in her eyes and chuckling lightly, closing his eyes in a big smile.

"Yes, I did know where you were, and have all night" The Elder answered smiling still before continuing, "I saw you leaving the main building last night and followed you".

"Ooh" Shigure responded, eyes ever so slightly downcast, hoping he would know why she came here in the first place, seeing as she didn't quite know herself.

"Shigure.."The Elder started, almost at loss for words as she looked up, eyes focusing on his, awaiting his words, he took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know how to, or want to beat around the bush in telling you this" The elder paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, opening his eyes and taking not of Shigure's intent stare before continuing, "Its about Kenichi, he-"

"Don't worry.." Shigure interrupted, thinking she knew what this talk was about, "I know..there can be nothing...between Kenichi..and me" She paused, noticing that the pounding in her chest had returned, and was pounding painfully away, she tried to brush it off, and continued, " I know that...there cant be...master and Disciple..interaction..of that sort...and I have..no feelings for..him in that...manner" She finished, closing her eyes in anticipation for his response.

When there was none, she opened her eyes to see The Elder looking at her with a look of Shock, and curiosity on his face.

Realization dawned upon The Elder, he smiled as he thought it over, looking at Shigure as a father would a daughter, amused enough to forgive that he had been interrupted a second time that day.

"Good, now that thats taken care of, I'm going to begin my morning jog" The Elder drawled, appearing as to leave, stopping as he watched Shigure's reaction to his words.

Pain.

Pain, hurt, and to top it off the throbbing in her chest had increased to painfully levels to where it simple hurt, the young weapons master wiped her hand across her face in attempt to regain composure, almost able to, but still failing all the same. See? It can never be, she told herself, closing her eyes again, thing to herself once more, _then why do I hurt so much? _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening her eyes to find the elder sitting down in front of her on the floor.

"I'm sorry Shigure" The Elder began once again being cut off by Shigure.

"No..I'm..-Shigure began.

"I Lied" The Elder interjected simply, scratching his beard lightly.

Shigure said nothing, she couldn't, she didn't know what he was referring to.

Taking note of the dumbfounded look on Shigure's face, and continued, "It would be perfectly for you to have a relationship with Kenichi" he smiled, watching her expression change. Happy, then confused, then denial.

Shigure was once again, shocked, for some reason her immediate reaction to his words were happiness, for reasons unknown to herself, the beating in her heart seemed to turn happy. Then the confusion set in, _why am I..happy..about this? _she questioned herself, before shutting the issue from her mind, she didn't have any feelings for Kenichi remember?

"I..cant...I don't have...any feelings..for..Kenichi-" She stated simply, pain returning to her chest.

"But-' The Elder continued, interrupting her mid sentence, and gaining her attention, pausing before he went on, thinking over the situation quickly in him mind, frowning at what he saw, which was Shigure in denial, and, having never had this type of thing happen to her before, considered his options heavily before going on.

Coming to a conclusion, he decided the best course of action, donning a solemn face, with stern, sad eyes, he continued, " You don't have any emotion for Kenichi what-so-ever? Good, that makes this much easier" The Elder went on, sad eyes looking at Shigure.

"Makes what...easier..?" Shigure questioned, looking at The Elder questioningly, noticing the sudden gloom about him, and making her immediately concerned, preparing herself for his next words, whatever they might be.

She could have never prepared herself for what The Elder said next.

"Kenichi's dead" The Elder stated quickly, pain evident on his face, and sorrow clearly written in his eyes. The Elder, now closely observing her , observed her reaction.

Shigure gasped, the sudden intake of air making her feel lightheaded, the pain in her chest exploded to excruciation levels, retching her with pain.

While her instincts told her to clear her mind, and keep a straight face, he heart said otherwise, crying out in pain and agony, from places she didn't even know she possessed. Tear's began flowing freely from her wide, dilated, pain riddled eyes, as a scream forced its way from her throat.

The Elder watched this for several minutes, watching through sad eyes as Shigure grabbed Kenichi's pillow, curling up around it, falling over onto her side on the bed, weeping.

When he could take no more, The Elder sad beside the heartbroken weapons master on the bed, patting her shoulder as he childed her, "there, there now" he went, "I thought you didn't have any emotion for Kenichi?" he questioned lightly, soft eyes looking down at her sadly.

Shigure tried to respond, finding it hard through her tears, and had to try several times to answer The Elders question, she hiccuped, then replied, "I-I..kept trying...to tell...m-myself" She burst out, trying for a deep breath before continuing, though her voice was still broken, " th-that..he didn't have any..feelings...for me" She hiccuped, the continued, "but I didn't..want to...think about...my own feelings..." she managed to gasp out, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Shigure' The Elder began, looking at Shigure sadly, "If you want to know what I see, I see a beautifully young woman with a heart full of love. I know you don't have much experience in that area, so I would expect it to be hard for you to realize this" He Paused, smiling at Shigure before smiling lightly at her, and continuing, "Love is not something easy to find, and even harder to find someone to return, and I'll be the first to tell you, Love is not a weakness, If anything, it is strength, and nothing to be ashamed of of to hide".

Shigure thought this over for a few seconds, _nothing..to be ashamed of...nothing..to hide.._she thought to herself quietly, then looked up at The Elder, eyes cloudy from tears, "Then..I think I..Lied", she cried softly, half to herself.

"What was that?" The Elder asked

"I Think..I Lied" Shigure repeated softly.

The Elder held a hand to his ear, looking down at her questioningly, "Can't hear you" he mumbled.

"I..do love Kenichi!...I Lied" She almost screamed, tears springing anew to her already wet cheeks, as realization hit her, and she faced her true feelings. I Love Kenichi...she thought to herself softly, almost lost in a daze, being brought out of it on hearing The Elder speak once again, having missed it she shook her head asking him to repeat himself.

"I Know You Lied Shigure...thats why I did to." The Elder repeated simply, a smiley appearing on his face as he reached down and wiped the tears from her face, his eyes glowing with his smile.

"Huh?" Shigure looked up at him, dumbfounded, the beating in her, which she now knew was her heart, beginning to rise once more, a warm, fleeting, feeling.

Not wanting to get the wrong impression, or her hopes up for that matter, she asked him to explain, he full focus on the old man who had come to be like a second father to her.

"I lied" The Elder stated simply, "Kenichi is alive".

**Chapter 5 Part 2.**

Shigure was frozen, disbelief written clearly on her face. Her eyes grew large as she realized fully what me meant. Kenichi was alive. He wasn't dead. Kenichi, the one that she Loved, was alive.

Her heart felt like it was exploding, the warm feeling growing to such a peak that she thought It might envelope her completely..and she wouldn't have minded one bit. That warm, fluttery feeling in her chest, she know knew was love, and she also now knew that it was..ok..that she didn't have to fight it. She didn't have to pick up a weapon against it, because according to The Elder, it was strength, and she trusted the old super human. A tear made its way down her face, only this time, It was not pain, or hurt, that caused it. No, this tear was of, happiness.

She hugged Kenichi's pillow to tight, taking in its sent, that she now knew without a doubt, was his. And upon looking up, did something that she rarely have ever been seen to do, she smiled.

She Loved Kenichi.

"Yes, he is not in great shape" The Elder continued non-challantly, "But he will recover after a good month or so of good care and warm environment."

He was alive, and he wasn't going to die. That was all that kept flashing through her mind. Then on sudden realization, she gazed over at the source of her previous turmoil.

After this realization, she shot an accusing glare at the still smiling Elder, "Why..did you do that...to me?" She questioned, a harsh glare being sent at him.

The Elders smile got bigger, as he stroked his beard with one hand, and scratched the back of his neck with the other, eyes closed in his nervous smile.

Regaining composure, The Elder looked at Shigure, seriousness now on his face as he looked into her eyes and spoke, "You never know what you have, until you lose it" he told her solemnly, his piercing gaze looking deep into her eyes, searching for understanding, "And if I didn't do that, do you honestly think you would have ever admitted your true feelings about Kenichi?" The Elder finished, his gaze remaining.

Shigure opened her mouth to protest, then closed it, looking down, realization of his words sinking in. Seeing the truth in his words and shaking her head while before replying, "No..you are...right.." She concluded.

"See?" The Elder began, smile once again rising to his face, "No harm done!"

A tick mark suddenly appearing on Shigure's head was the only signal he got that it was time for him to make his exit, as Shigure;s lightening fingers darted for a shuriken, throwing a handful after the running elder, "Still!" She said in an ominous voice, light creeping from her eyes, "That was..not acceptable" she continued, emphasizing her point by pulling more shuriken from her kimono, "Tell no-one...of this.." she finished, attempting to hit the Elder, who was currently dancing around the room to avoid the deadly projectiles, making his exit as she finished.

Streaking down the hallway he dove for the hole in the floor.

Darting into the hallway, and balancing a Shuriken between her fingers, Shigure took aim, and threw. upon being rewarded by a resounding "OUCH!" she sniffed her approval and marched back into Kenichi's room, slamming the door shut behind her as she went.

Almost back to the bed, she turned around taking note of the leather-bound journal still lying on the floor, she turned walked over to it, a faint smile gracing her lips, and picked it up, walking back to the bed she sat down, placing the journal on the head board, along with the picture of her, she grabbed the pillow and placed it at the head of the bed, laying back down, and thinking about all that just had happened.

* * *

**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**

**Hope you liked it, R&R guys.**

**My Regards,**

**-Shaw, SR-**


	6. Sake in the Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple.**

**Recap: **_After a thinking Kenichi is dead, Shigure realizes her true feelings for him. Now, after having come to terms with her emotions, and being given permission by the Elder, she has learned of Kenichi's bad state, while not life threatening, is bad all the same._

A/N: Check my page for voting on stories if you would, for what gets the most attention, and what will come first/last.

* * *

**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**

* * *

Sakaki watched as the Elder came plunging out of the bunk house which housed Kenichi's room, watching as the large older man tore through the air at breakneck speed, coming to a halt a few yards short of Sakaki.

"So...how did it go?" Sakaki questioned teasingly, taking note of the slightly swelling bump on the back of the Elder's head, which had traces of blood on it, snickering as he watched the old man rub his head with a grimace.

"Quite well actually" The Elder replied, sending a glare at the snickering Sakaki before continuing, "much better that anticipated, seeing as this is the only wound I received.

Sakaki gulped, if Shigure was upset enough to be able to scratch the Elder. He Shivered as nightmarish images drifted through his mind of what could have happened if he had been the unlucky one to have to tell the scary weapons master the bad news. Upon thinking, a question rose in his mind, and he turned to the Elder.

"I expected to see you chasing that scream into the horizon, but you didn't come out until while after it" Sakaki half stated, looking at the Elder curiously before continuing, "So what did you tell her?"

"Let's go to the porch by the training grounds" The Elder replied, walking swiftly in that direction, attempting to put some distance between himself and Kenichi's room, "And bring some sake" the Elder added, almost as an after thought.

Sakaki observed the Elder making tracks, and remembered that the training ground was on the opposite side of the dojo from Kenichi's room. After coming to this realization, his eyes bulged, noticing he was now alone, and in apparently hostile territory, decided to follow suite. Running for his stash behind the main building before heading to the training grounds.

The Elder watched as Sakaki made his way, none to slowly, to the training grounds, smiling at noticing the spring his steep as he all but ran for the training grounds, smile growing ever so slightly as he saw the Saki bottle in his hands.

Waving at him, smiling still, The Elder greeted his friend.

"Hello there Sakaki, did you bring the TEA" The Elder questioned, winking at his friend, and nodding at the vent coming out from the Kitchen.

Catching on, Sakaki winked in return, sitting beside the Elder with an 'oof'. Passing him the sake bottle subtly. "Sure did!' Sakaki replied, a large grin on his face, "don't tell Miu that I like tea though, it would ruin my reputation."

"Of course not!" The Elder reassured, pouring that which was left of the tea into the two tea cups cups before pouring the sake into the now empty tea pot. After finishing, he produced two more tea cups, pouring sake into the two of them for Sakaki and himself, then after checking the sky briefly for any passing birds, the Elder drew back, and threw, hurling the evidence far into the sky.

Sakaki watched with an amused look on his face, watching the bottle hurl out of eyesight, still ascending, "Not as good as last time" Sakaki commented absentmindedly.

"Thats because Miu was coming around the corner and if she saw so much as a spec of glass she would have given both of us-" The Elder replied in a half whisper, cutting off as Miu came around the corner of the porch, followed by Apachai, with his usual, "Ap-pap-pap-pah!".

"Awh!" Miu exclaimed, none to quietly, looking at her grandfather and Sakaki with a smile.

"Have some tea before you go to school Miu, here's some for you to Apachai" The Elder stated sweetly, smiling as he offered them the two glasses with tea in them.

Miu gladly accepted the glass, gulping it all down before setting the glass back down on the tray. Turning to Apachai, who still hadn't drank his tea, she pouted, "Oh come on Apa, its not bad! Drink up!".

"But it-"Apachai started, but was interrupted by Miu.

"DRINK IT" Miu said with a creepy smile, "Its good for you!" she finished sweetly before turning to Sakaki.

"Isn't tea so much better that alcohol Sakaki?" Miu questioned sweetly, having been listening through the kitchen vent while she was finishing the dishes, "And don't worry Sakaki, we won't tell anyone that you secretly like tea!" Miu giggled, watching the look of mock horror appear on Sakai's face, waving, Miu headed for the gate.

"Heading off to school, I'll tell them that Kenichi is sick!" Miu called back, opening the gate and stepping through.

Sakaki waited until he heard the gate close before tossing back his glass, stopping half way as he spewed it all out into the training grounds. Noticing the Elder's curious look, he complied, "That was tea", he stated, an irritated scowl on his face as he poured himself some sake.

Both Sakaki and the Elder froze, turning to look at each other simultaneously, a look of horror.

"If that glass had tea in it-" Sakaki started, eyes growing large.

"Then who got the sake?" The Elder finished, looking around fervently, checking to see if there was a fifth glass somewhere the he had forgotten about.

Hearing running, they both looked into the training area, curiosity on there faces as they noticed the noise getting louder until recognizable."AP-AP-AP-AP-AP-PAH!" the noise went, as they watched, the source of the noise come into sight.

Sakaki and the Elder watched as Apachai ran to them, a cloud of dust in his wake, coming to a screeching halt in front of them.

"Apa..That was good tea" Apachai stated quickly, falling in a heap in front of them with a light, 'Apaaa'.

A look of shock was on the faces of Sakaki and the Elder, looking at each other, they both burst out laughing, The Elder holding his knee's for support while Sakaki just fell back, laughter spilling from the two as they watched there light weight friend attempting to gain his feet in his drunken stupor.

"So" Sakaki turned to the Elder, speaking through small fit's of laughter that were still escaping despite his attempts to control it, "H-how did you , hahaha, tell Shigure?" he questioned, still laughing.

At this time Apachai was able to somewhat right himself, placing himself in a heap beside the Sakaki, listening intently now that he had the gist of the conversation,his eyes showing alcohol and curiosity.

The Elder, still laughing, replied between laughs, "I-I, hah, I-told her t-that he was dead".

Sakaki and Apachai looked the same, eyes large, and jaw's hitting the floor with a collective 'Bam!', causing the Elder to laugh harder, "don't worry, I told her the truth after that though" he finished.

"You did WHAT!" Sakaki and Apachai yelled simultaneously, disbelief showing on both of there faces, Apachai looking in drunken wonder at the Elder at his prowess for escaping after such a statement, while Sakaki eyes the Elder curiously, searching him for any cut's or bruises that he hadn't seen before.

"It was necessary" The Elder began, launching into his explanation.

* * *

**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**

* * *

A book fell into a pile of books on the floor beside Shigure, as she continued her search. Shigure continued to rummage through the massive pile of books she had discovered in a bag in Kenichi's room, thanking Kenichi silently for his wide variety of 'How To' books. After a while of searching to no avail, she simply up-ended the bag, pouring all of the books on the floor.

Dropping to the floor to continue her search she push onward, convinced that he must have a book matching what she was looking for, coming to a halt on seeing a book that caught her eye.

On closer look the cover read, "How to have a teenage relationship". Her interest spiked as she opened to the first page, reading a few lines before throwing it into the discard pile where she had thrown the other's that had not suited her search.

"How to... survive in the..wilderness...sing...make friends...fly a..plane.." She read to herself, going through the book names, throwing each one into the discard pile as she continued her search, "Make lemonade...eat with..class...build furniture" She continued, " Have and..maintain a..relationship.." she stopped, taking to book into her hands and flipping it over to read the back reading, "for couples..who want..a future..ages 20 up..".

Finding what she was looking for, Shigure began placing books that were scattered on the floor back into the bag, being careful seeing as they were Kenichi's.

After finishing, and having put the bag back where she had found it, Shigure walked over to where she placed the book picked it up and walked over to the bed, sitting down and opening the book.

She looked at the first page to see a picture of a young man, looking to be in his mid-twenty's kissing a girl looking to be the same age.

Shigure stared with wide eyes, then shut the book quickly. Placing the book inside her Kimono she stood, "Maybe..later" She told herself quietly, heading to the celling tile which she came through, jumping through.

After placing the ceiling tile back in its place,"Now..to check on..Kenichi", and she started off.

* * *

**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**

* * *

"Here's...to a brave man" Sakaki toasted after the Elder finished his explanation, a distinct 'clink' was heard as the Elder bumped his glass with Sakaki's.

Having heard the reason behind why the Elder did such a thing,Sakaki had to agree with his methods, though crude, they proved to be effective. He knew as good as any of the masters how Shigure could be, when, of course, she was even somewhere to be found. Having normally been as quiet at a mouse and as scarce as Apachai after nailing something to the Elder's tree.

Sakaki was woken from his deep thoughts as a figure dropped off of the roof above them, landing before them with a rush of pink and black. Gulping simultaneously with Apachai, they looked at Shigure.

"Hey there Shigure" The Elder smiled, waving at Shigure.

Shigure nodded at the Elder before taking in the picture before her. Apachai, sitting cross-legged and rocking back and forth, coo-ing to a bird which was perched on his finger, Sakaki, legs hanging off of the porch, leaning against one of the columns, tea glass beside him, raising an eyebrow at that, and the Elder with legs crossed and arms behind him, propping himself up with a smile on his face. Taking a sniff of the air she noticed the distance smell of alcohol coming from the three.

"Your all..drunk.."Shigure stated accusingly.

"What makes you think that?" The Elder asked, still smiling.

Shigure pointed at the tea pot matter-of-factually.

"Aah" The Elder said sagely, stroking his beard in a wise manner, "It does appear to be that way" the elder continued, a thoughtfully look on his face,"Don't tell the other's if you please".

Shigure nodded again, opening her mouth once again to speak, but was cut off by the Elder.

"So I take it you are going to go see Kenichi now?" The Elder stated more than asked, looking at her closely before continuing,"Do you wish anyone to accompany you?"

Shigure shook her head then began walking away from the trio to the nearest wall, leaping over it and out of eyesight.

* * *

**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**

* * *

**Hope you liked it, R&R guys.**

**My Regards,**

**-Shaw, SR-**


	7. Pink Nurse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple.**

**Recap:** _Afterthe Elder's narrow escape, He joins up with Sakaki and Apachai to tell them how it went. On telling them Sakaki even went as far to toast to the Old Man's bravery. After an unfortunate mishap, which left Apacha drunk, Shigure re-apears, stating that she is going to see Kenichi._

A/N: Check my page for voting on stories if you would, for what gets the most attention, and what will come first/last.

* * *

**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**

* * *

"Have you changed the bandages on his upper torso yet?" Akisame questioned, not looking up from the poultice he was preparing, eying his untouched dinner with a look of wanting.

A muffled, "Not yet" was heard from behind a large book of the human body which was propped up in-front of Kensai. He ate as he read, having just had the time to eat his dinner from the previous night, having stayed up until early in the morning helping Akisame reset Kenichi's ribs, collar bone and shoulder, having tried as he could, he couldn't eliminate all of the pain that was caused by reseting them, causing Kenichi to move fitfully, thus hurting him more. His one praise that he was able to force Kenichi to cough enough to get almost all of the blood out of his lungs, relieving much of the pressure from his breathing, and allowing him to rest in considerably less amount of pain than before.

"It can wait a few more minutes, just wash your hands before hand" Akisame replied absentmindedly, staring at the healing mush he was preparing. Raising his free hand, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stifling a yawn.

"Got it" Kensai shot back, apparently lost in his book, looking up briefly enough to look at Akisame and question, "What do you think is going to happen between Shigure and Kenichi?"

"Poor boy" Akisame started, Shigure is probably packing her things right now, she has never really had any experience in this type of thing, and we both know she has feelings for him".

"True" Kensai agreed sadly, shaking his head, "Poor boy is going to be heartbroken".

Upon finishing the poultice Akisame turned to the still unconscious Kenichi, wrapping one around each hand, and tying them neatly together with a neat bow. After dusting his hands off on his sides, he looked at his disciple. _Shigure, interesting choice Kenichi, but not an easy one by any means, It wont be easy to establish a relationship, seeing as she has no grounds to work on in the realm of experience, but I believe that you can help her, just as you have helped all around you._

Shaking his head, as if to clear his thoughts, Akisame began loosening the bandages around Kenichi's torso.

A knock came from the door.

Akisame stopped loosening the bandages, allowing them to fall back into place neatly, turning he looked at Kensai, an eyebrow raised turned and looked at Kensai. Wondering if Kensai had ordered any food, or if he knew of any visitors that had planned on coming to visit, but seeing as it was during school hours he doubted that, upon seeing Kensai shake his head in a silent 'not for me' Akisame walked over to the door, standing there for a second while he listened for anything suspicious, he heard the familiar sound of cold steel shifting in its resting place. Dumbfounded, Akisame stared at the door for a second, disbelief written on his face, he hadn't expected Shigure to come so soon, if ever, on the contrary he expected her to be locked away in her room or in some attic. With a shrug, he went to open the door. Upon opening it, the judo master was even more dumbfounded, only this time Kensai joined him.

There in the doorway stood Shigure, with two light bags slung over one shoulder, being held in place with her right hand and several bags being held in the other hand filled with groceries, and several books tucked under left arm which appeared to be some of Kenichi's 'How to' books.

"..What..?" Shigure questioned, looking at the dumbfounded duo, wondering why they were looking at her like that.

"Nothing at all Shigure, please come in" Akisame greeter her, opening the door all the way and stepping to the side for her to pass through, "We just were not expecting you".

Kensai hid his dirty magazine in the book of the human body, placing his food beside the large book, stepped up and forward, offering to take some of the baggage which Shigure had brought with her.

Shigure handed the bags in her left hand to Kensai, noticing the question in his look she answered him,"..It's food...for you two...and Kenichi..", She said simply, walking over to where Kenichi lay, placing his books on the table beside his bed, and the bags on the ground beside it, without looking at Kenichi she looked back up at the two who had saved his life, bowing to each of them slightly she thanked each them with a mumble for taking care of Kenichi.

If Akisame's eyebrows could have gone any higher they would have been on his back, and with a quick look at Kensai he noticed that his had vanished under his hat, first she showed up, bearing food, Kenichi's books, and now she thanked them for taking care of Kenichi. This is an unexpected surprise Akisame thought to himself, wondering what had happened back at the dojo for such a drastic turn to take place within his young friend and fellow master.

"What can..I help..with-" Shigure questioned, looking at Akisame.

Kensai passed out, the shock was to much for the older man.

"..I need..some time..with him.." Shigure went on, ignoring the unconscious Kensai, looking to Akisame.

Akisame simply looked at Kensai, smiled then looked back at Shigure, "You can change his bandages if your up for it" He replied, on seeing her nod he motioned to the drawers on the right wall of the room, there in there, after changing them please place them in the hamper for washing and this poultice mix, he motioned to the rolling table, needs to be applied every other hour during the day to his hands, with only a light gauss wrap at night so it can air out".

Shigure nodded to Akisame, heading for the drawers he had mentioned to get the bandages needed.

Akisame took it that it was time to leave so, gathering Kensai and throwing him over his shoulder, headed for the door, stopping in the doorway, turning, Akisame questioned, "How long will you be here?" He asked.

"Until he..leaves.." Shigure answered quietly, a faint smile playing at her lips before she straightened her composure.

Akisame looked startled for a moment, then smiled warmly, "Ok, well in that case we will be back tomorrow, there's plenty of bed's for you, make yourself at home", Akisame finished, turning back to the door, beginning to close it and bumping Kensai's head with the door he stopped, turning to Shigure once more.

"Shigure?" Akisame spoke softly.

Shigure looked back to Akisame.

"I'm proud of you" Akisame stated softly, a faint smile playing across his face. Then he Closed the door all the way, a resounding thud marking Kensai's head being hit by the closing door. "You are full of surprises Shigure" Akisame said to himself, smiling still, he turned and left the clinic, with Kensai's limp form hanging from his shoulder, and headed for the dojo to get some much needed sleep, and dream of new training equipment to put Kenichi on when he recovered. Smiling at this thought, he left.

Hearing the door close Shigure turned back to the task at hand,making her way to the bandages from the drawers where Akisame had told her they were, she found the bandages where he said they would be. Grabbing what she needed she headed back to Kenichi.

Placing the bandages beside him, she allowed herself to look at Kenichi, and the sorry state that he was in, taking note of the bandaged on his torso and hands. Reaching towards him, she froze, noticing her hand shaking. Why am I shaking? It's Kenichi, Its not like I have never touched him before..she tried to shake her head and shake the thoughts away, But all of those times you were training, now you know what you feel, now you know that you love him, and now you are going to touch him for the first time as the man you love, a voice in the back of her head told her, which she now knew to be her heart at feeling that increasingly familiar beating in her chest. She nodded in acceptance, and reached out hand still shaking ever so slightly, only this time she did nothing to fight it, letting her instincts guide her. She reached out and touched his face, hand dragging open palmed down his cheek, remembering now the hot trails that is left on her when he did the same.

Remembering that she needed to change his bandages the moved her hand down his cheek, marveling at how his skin felt to her hand as she brought it trailing lightly down his neck and onto his chest where the bandages were. Seeing that they had already been loosened, she simply untied the bow which held the bandages in place, and began to loosen the bandages.

After having loosened them she began to take them off, pushing them over the top, and gently tugging them under his limp form as not to disturb his state of unconsciousness, it was slow progress but she got them all off of his chest, then allowed herself to look once more at him, gasping, a look of shock and concern plaid across her face as she took in the sight before her, wondering how she didn't see it as she was taking off his bandages.

Kenichi's chest was riddled with stretch marks from where powerful blows had connected, and black and blue all over. She could see where several blood vessels had exploded on the violent impact, leaving blood red marks dancing across his skin. A lone tear coursed down her cheek at the realization.

The realization of just how much pain Kenichi had been in, and just how hard it would have been to simply cry for help, let alone tell her his feelings. Just how painful had it been to simply touch her cheek, to tell her those words? She didn't know, she couldn't, yet for some reason knowing this made her all the happier that he had told her, It showed how much he really did care for her.

Sitting down on the chair beside his bed, she hugged herself tightly, closing her eyes and relishing in that fact, that fact that he cared about her, the fact that he loved her. Opening her eyes again, Shigure went about reapplying his bandages with renewed vigor, determined all the more, for some reason that was lost to her, to take care of him.

After she finished with his chest , she moved to his hands, sitting lightly on his bed beside him, she placed his hand in her lap as she slowly undid the bandages. depositing the now hardened mush of the poultice into the small garbage can beside his bed, she laid his hand on her lap, moving to the other hand and repeating the motion. On finishing she placed the hand back at his side and picked up his other hand ,which was still in her lap, and went to place it back at his side.

Shigure froze, what was that? There it was again, on looking down, she noticed Kenichi holding her hand in his, gripping it ever so lightly. Looking slightly up at him she found him to still be unconscious, but looking down it was undeniable, he was holding her hand.

With shaking hands she raised her hand, what am I doing, she wondered to herself, but continued all the same. She raised his hand up to her cheek and, surprising herself, she nuzzled it.

"Shi...gure" Kenichi mumbled in his sleep a smile coming lightly to his lips before vanishing, back into an expression of unconsciousness.

At first her face was framed with shock, then it gave way to a small smile, and a look of what could be refereed to as compassion as she continued to nuzzle his limp hand. He had recognized her, even though he was unconscious, he knew her touch. He even smiled, through the world of pain and unconsciousness which he had recently become familiar with, he still recognized her touch. He loved her, her really loved her. If she had any more doubts lurking in the back of her mind they were now banished, ans she now knew, he loved her. Placing his hand by his side, she stood, walking over to the chair beside his bed and sat down, deciding to let his hands air out for a few minutes.

With new resolve Shigure reached in her Kimono, pulling out Kenichi's 'how to' book on relationships, though flipping past the first page this time. Now she had resolve, and she decided to take this time to train her knowledge on 'relationships'. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into reading, taking in every word.

The only time she only stopped reading when it was time to change the bandages, she pushed on, having already thrown the book across the room several times, and having raised her eyebrows a few times, as well as almost blushing at other times, she cast many looks at Kenichi, some calculation, some curious, and many with confusion.

On looking at the clock she took note of the time, realizing that Miu would have gotten back to the dojo by now and would most likely be coming over to check on Kenichi along with the rest of the group, minus Akisame and Kensai of course. Shigure stood and walked over to the window, peeking through the blinds to see tow world beyond. Taking in the view while checking the surrounding vicinity for any visitors, turning quickly into a crouch, hand on her katana as she heard a knock at the door, with un-trusting eyes she cast them over the door, walking over to it quietly, listening silently to hear what or who was on the other side of the door.

"Are you sure Kenichi is here Niijima?" a casual voice questioned from beyond the door.

"Of course, it is my duty as Commander to know where the my co-founder is at any given time" another slightly higher voice replied.

"Yeah yeah" the casual voice went on, "I just hope he is ok, thats all".

On hearing this Shigure figured that the source of the voices were not hostile, and no threat, so reached out and opened the door. Taking in the sight before her. A large group of people were crowded around the door, the two standing at the front, and who had been knocking on the door she recognized as Kenichi's friends, remembering Niijima from when he attempted to enter the dojo and he catching him, and Takeda from his visits to the dojo. But it was not them which drew her attention, it was the large group of people behind them. A Blondie pretty boy wearing a green cloak, behind him standing two individuals one being enormous wearing a sleeveless shirt, while the other wearing other wearing a silly looking hat with a feather tucked into it. Smiles framing all of there faces they all waved at Shigure, there smiles turned to that of nervousness as they noticed Shigure's hand reach for her blade.

"Calm down now Shigure!" Niijima rushed, speaking fast in fear, waving his arms franticly, "We are simple here to check on Kenichi, these are all of his friends, and fellow's" he continued, pointing airily behind him at the large group that had assembled.

"Sure thing' Takeda said with a smile, waving to Shigure in greeting,"Is Kenichi here?"

Shigure, much calmer now knowing that all of these were Kenichi's comrades, dropped her hand down to her side and nodded to them, stepping aside slightly to allow them to enter, stopping short and raising a hand to bar the door she spoke, " Only five...can come.. in.." she stated quickly, waiting until Niijima nodded in compliance before removing her hand from the door.

Niijima entered first, instruction the two behind him which he addressed as Siegfried, being the one with the hat, and the large one from before, who he addressed as Chiaki, to stand guard at the door, to which they both saluted, taking places on either side of the door.

Grunts and 'oof's' were heard from the crowd as two figures emerged from the large group of people who appeared to be forcing there way through the crowd, making there way to the door, stopping when they reached the blond guy in the green cloak, continuing through the door after slightly bowing to Shigure, the blond man following in there wake, making the total of visitors now to five, Shigure quickly closed the door, and walked to the front of the group to lead them to Kenichi. Stopping a a few yards before they reached the Curtain which now hid Kenichi from view.

Upon stopping Shigure turned, motioning for Niijima to step foreword, as well as the others to stay behind, on which they nodded in comply, not completely understanding but going with it all the same. The group watched closely as Shigure lead Niijima to the curtain, opening it briefly for him to enter, then curtly doing the same. Several gasps were heard from the four who remained as they saw Kenichi thought the briefly open curtain, understanding coming to them as they had but a glimpse of his state.

On closing the curtain Shigure turned to Niijima, noting the concern which had overcome his senses before speaking, "You must be..quiet.."Shigure told him sternly before adding, "Or else", on which Niijima nodded, gulping.

"I didn't know he was in this bad of shape, what all is wrong?" Niijima questioned, looking to Shigure.

"Two broken..ribbs...broken..collar-bone..cracked shoulder.." Shigure quited from memory before taking her place standing beside Kenichi's bed in a protective manner, and allowing Niijima to look over Kenichi.

Niijima walked over to Kenichi, face looking grim and looked him over before speaking, " My plan to take over the world can't work without you Kenichi..so get better soon" He stated softly, that being about the furthest extent of his being able to say 'I hope you get better soon'.

Niijima turned back to Shigure, a question on his face, "Where are the people who are sup posted to be taking care of him?"

"I'm taking ..care..of him" Shigure replied simply.

Niijima stared at her with a look of surprise, "Why?", he questioned, to his understanding Shigure was normally quite reclusive at the dojo.

"Because..I want..to.." Shigure answered him, danger in her eyes.

"What?" Niijima went again, not understanding, "Are you his girlfriend of something?" he asked comically.

"Not..yet.." Shigure answered simply, anger growing ever so slightly at his repeated pestering.

At this Niijima's eyes bulged out of his head, jaw striking the floor with a resounding 'thud'.

Anger peaking at the sound of the loud noise produced, Shigure reached into her Kimono, seemingly on reflex, seeking her shuriken.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Niijima whispered to Shigure franticly, but to no avail, eyes growing large at the incoming projectile's.

"What's taking them so long Takeda?" Ukita questioned, looking to his friend.

"Dunno" Takeda replied, turning in question to look at his friend and fellow captain, "What about you Kisara?"

"Don't look at me lefty" Turning to cast a questioning eye on Hermit, who she still didn't understand at all.

Hermit, on seeing that all eyes were on him, simply shrugged, "Don't-"

Stopping on hearing Niijima's frantic whispering as all eyes darted to the curtain which separated them curiosity framing there faces.

Two shuriken tore through the curtain, barely missing Kisara and Ukita before being buried into the cabinets behind with a resounding thud.

All eyes were large as they looked from the cabinets and back to the curtains.

Shigure opened the curtains quickly, motioning for the remaining four to come in to see Kenichi. Holding the curtain open for the wide eyed group as they each shook there heads in turn as to wipe the shock from there faces before stepping foreword to comply.

Stopping short the group looked at each other, wondering if they were walking into a danger zone, only for Hermit to sniff in disdain at his comrades, walking foreword and through the curtains, being followed by Takeda, who was, of course, tailed by Ukita, leaving Kisara to take the rear.

On entering the group lined up, each taking there respective gazes upon Kenichi's state before eying the room around them, noticing the cowering Niijima against the far wall.

Takeda let out a small sigh before walking over to his weired alien looking friend, bending to lend him a helping hand in standing, which he happily took, on standing Niijima addressed the group in a whisper, telling them all not to make to much noise before taking to cowering behind Ukita, who was the largest one there.

Ukita eyed Niijima curiously,"Where did the throwing stars come from?" the large judoka questioned.

Niijima said nothing, but simply took to cowering lower behind the Large man.

"What is the extent of the damage?" Takeda asked in a low voice, his question being directed to no none in-particular, concern etched into his face.

Shigure said nothing, having regained her post beside Kenichi's bed, simply cast an expecting gaze at the cowering Niijima.

On seeing that he was no longer in danger, Niijima stepped foreword, and relayed the damages to the small group as Shigure had told him. On finishing he opted to stand beside Ukita, just in case.

"So are you his nurse or something? Ukita questioned, looking to Shigure.

A look of horror danced its way across Niijima's face, and began waving his arms at Ukita, who didn't notice.

Shigure shook her head.

"But your taking care of him right?" Ukita continued, face the picture of confusion.

Niijima's waves got even more frantic, catching the notice of Hermit and Kisara, but still being lost to Ukita.

Shigure nodded.

A grin donned Ukita's face as he began to question jokingly, "What, does that make you his gi-" being cut off before he could finish by Niijima, who had sprung through the air and latched his hands over his unknowing friends mouth.

"Are you his girlfriend or something?" Hermit asked, comic grin on his face.

Niijima sprung from Ukita's head, diving beneath curtain just in time, hearing four collective 'thud's, which were closely followed by whispering shrieks of 'I'm Sorry!'.

Niijima sighed in relief at his narrow escape before turning his head, noticing a smoking shuriken buried into tile floor beside his head.

Make that a very, narrow escape.

The group let shortly there after, being questioned by there friends to there rugged appearance and fast exit, at which they all yelled simultaneously, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!", then casting a fearfully glance behind them at the now intimidating building behind them, and opted take there leave, quickly making there way away from the clinic.

The rest of the day passed rather smoothly for Shigure, changing Kenichi's bandages and applying the poultices as directed by Akisame. Aside from that she spent most of her time reading, which proved to be increasingly interesting for the young woman. She never knew that there was so much that she did not know, having simply disregarded such things in the past as something that was just not worth knowing. She was brought out of her deep thought at the sound of the door opening.

At the sound Shigure's hand went instinctively to her sword, standing sharply and coming to a ready stance.

On seeing Akisame standing in the doorway she relaxed, dropping her hand to her side and coming out of the ready stance, looking to Akisame.

Akisame smiled at Shigure, taking note of the puncture marks in his cabinets but saying nothing, on walking in he moved to the side to reveal Kensai behind him in the doorway, bearing a tray of food.

Akisame began to talk to Shigure, asking on how Kenichi had been, if she had been changing his bandages and such as Kensai walked across the room.

Coming to a stop in-front of a puncture in the tile Kensai looked up, a question on his face as he asked, "What happened here?".

"Nothing" Shigure answered simply, before turning back to Akisame and continuing to answer his questions.

Kensai shrugged and continued to walk across the room, placing the tray of food on one of the counters near Kenichi's bed before turning and walking over to the desk, deftly slipping his magazine into his robe. Looking around the room he took note of the tears in the curtains, as well as where the cabinets had seemingly been impaled. On seeing the extent of the damage he decided it was better not to ask.

"The food is for you" Kensai stated before moving to check on Kenichi, "There is some extra on the should Kenichi wake up" he added before turning to his unconscious disciple, going through a routine check of his nerves and reflexes without disturbing the injured area's.

After finishing his questioning Akisame turned and Joined Kensai in his check, turning back to Shigure briefly to request that she go on and eat so they could take the trey back with him, before turning back to Kenichi and resuming a check-up of his own.

Shigure, remembering that she had missed the morning meal, as well as lunch, realized how hungry she was, walking over to the food and began to eat. Watching Akisame and Kensai go about there work as she ate, she observed how they checked his vitals, moving to check his bones a second time check to see if they mad missed anything, finding none as they continued to loosen the bandages to check his ribs and collar-bone.

She felt a pain in her chest as she caught a glimpse of Kenichi's chest, eying the bruises for the up-tenth time, it still hurt to see Kenichi in such a state.

On seeing the bruises she began th think back, to when had addressed her, to how he cradled her face with his hand, the hot trails that were left in its wake, the devastation of when he went limp, that wet feeling on her face as she held him to her, remembering how her instincts had taken over at seeing him in such a state, remembering the small drop of blood as if made its way from his lips, down his cheek.

She had to shake her head, the pang in her heart reminded her of the pain that she had felt, and wished to think about something else.

Her eyes began to dart around the room, searching for something to take her attention, finally coming to a rest on Kenichi's face, more importantly, Kenichi's lips. She noticed how soft they looked, wondering silently to herself how they felt, an image of the picture on the first page of the book springing to her mind. Shigure thought on it for a second, then realizing what she was thinking, shook her head again, trying to think about something else once again. A feeling how warmth spread across her cheeks. Surely she wasn't thinking bout kissing Kenichi. Right? Of course not.

At the thought of kissing Kenichi she felt the heat in her cheeks rise, and the beating of her heart to thunder once again, beating savagely in her chest.

Her hand strayed to her lips, wiping across them slowly before she realized what she was doing.

On realizing she snatched her hand away, deciding to focus on finishing her food.

Akisame finished checking Kenichi, tightening his bandages a little tug as he finished securing them, giving a satisfactory nod of approval as he looked over his work before turning back to Shigure.

"Do you want to go to the dojo for some sleep?" Akisame questioned.

Shigure shook her head before answering him, "..I want to..stay..".

Akisame nodded, slightly surprised by this but not letting it show, "That's fine, there's plenty of beds, and you know where I am if you need me" Akisame replied.

Shigure nodded.

"Well, if its ok with you, I'm going to get some sleep" Akisame stated slowly, emphasizing his exhaustion with a deep yawn.

Shigure nodded once more, watching as Akisame left, going to the door and locking it before making her way back over to her chair, pausing before sitting. She walked over to Kenichi's bed, looking down at his still uncontentious form, eyes once again locking on to his lips.

Leaning in closer she looked at his lips, eying then closely, taking in every detail before noticing how close she was to them. On realizing this she shook her head slightly, realizing that she was only inches away from him, her face hovering above his. The now familiar beating in her chest returned as she looked on his face, studying him closely. After memorizing every detail, she leaned in closer to him, closing the distance between there faces slowly.

Shigure froze as she heard the sound of shifting fabric, pulling back slightly out of fear of Kenichi seeing her hovering over him, relaxing slightly when she noticed the book, which had apparently fell from her kimono, now laying on his bed.

With a sigh she shook her head. She almost kissed Kenichi. Almost, but didn't.

She sighed her relief as she removed the book from his bed, making sure to be light in her movements, as not to disturb Kenichi, and turned back to her chair and looking up thoughtfully. She had almost kissed Kenichi. She told herself that she should be glad that she didn't, seeing as he was unconscious, but then, on thinking of kissing him while conscious, shook her head, heat rising once again to her cheeks. The idea of kissing Kenichi when he was unconscious was uncomfortable, but kissing him when he is awake? She shuddered, but not of dislike..what was that..anticipation? No. She could admit that she loved him, but kissing him...that was just to much to think about. not meaning she didn't want to of course..but then..she shook her head again, pushing it to the back of her mind to think about tomorrow.

Deciding instead to get ready to go to sleep. She stood and walked over to the far wall, reaching out to turn off the light, noticing yet another marr in the wood from where she had thrown her shuriken, thinking back.

"Girl..friend.." She said to herself, the words bringing to mind the book in which she had been reading, along with the image of the picture on the first page.

She reflected on those words while she crossed the room once again, deciding to sleep in the chain, and sat down quietly. Making herself comfortable and clearing her mind and closing her eyes, sleep overtook her soon enough, taking her away into blissful peace.

* * *

**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**

* * *

**Hope you liked it, R&R guys.**

**My Regards,**

**-Shaw, SR-**

**Please check the Bio for future writing information.**


	8. Pink Nurse PtII

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple.**

**Recap:** _After arriving at the Clinic, Shigure put herself to work in taking care of Kenichi. Between intimidating meetings with Kenichi's visiting friends, and reading a rather interesting book about adult relationships, comes an end to Shigure's first day of being a nurse._

_A/N_: Check my page for voting on stories if you would, for what gets the most attention, and what will come first/last.

* * *

_**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**_

* * *

Shigure woke early the next morning, rising an hour before the sun began its trek across the morning sky.

On waking she stretched out from her position in the chair, shrugging the stiffness from her shoulders while pointing her toes outward, stretching her long and scantily clad legs, she let out a quick yawn before rising from the chair, which she had recently decided was hers, and quickly yet silently made her way to check on Kenichi.

On reaching him she gave him a quick check before finally allowing her eyes to come to rest on his closed lids, almost smiling before forcing herself to busy herself in removing his bandages, being carefully not to disturb him as she removed the gauss.

On finishing with his torso, she moved to his hands, carefully unwrapping the gauss once more before moving to remove the now hardened herbal mix. She thought while she worked, thinking about all that she had read the previous day, her cheeks being graced with a light blush as she recounted her actions the previous night, coming so close to Kenichi's face. Of course she had been close to him physically the few times they had trained, but this was different..wasn't it? It had to be, there was different...intent..different meaning in that closeness. A vivid image of the first page in the book painted in her mind, her brows creased in thought. So couples did that, even more so, good couples did that. She needed to learn more about this she knew, but how, and from who?

As she finished removing all of the herbs she scraped them onto the garbage can, then gathered all of the bandages on Kenichi's bed. On picking then up a few of the stray tassels brushed Kenichi's neck, not hard, but enough to be noticed.

"...Not now Shigure.." Kenichi mumbled in his sleep, before moving his head slightly closer to where the bandages had touched and descending once more into the deep recesses of his mind.

Shigure froze at his sudden words, jerking the bandages away quickly she turned quickly and all but ran to deposit the bandages into the hamper.

He was just talking in his sleep, she knew that. But for him to say her name meant that he was dreaming about her. Just what was he dreaming? She wondered to herself. Not that it meant anything to her of course.

But if it didn't mean anything why couldn't she get this confounded color to leave her cheeks?

She was brought out of her deep train of thought by a light knock at the door, shaking her head she turned, facing the door as it opened slowly, a small creak being made in its wake.

She began to tense up, muscles curling into ready position, preparing herself to face the possible threat in a matter of seconds.

"Shigure?" the light high pitch voice of Miu called through the slightly ajar door, before peeking through the door frame to look into the room.

On seeing Miu Shigure steadied herself, an coming to a more casual stance, which for Shigure still looked rather imposing.

"Good morning" Miu said lightly, a smile lighting up her face and she opened the door all the way, revealing a small tray of food that was carefully balanced on her right hand.

On opening the door she took hold of the tray with both hands, after turning an closing the door with her foot she continued across the room to place the tray on the near by desk before turning and taking stock of the room.

"The food is for you" She spoke to Shigure, her face still framed in a light smile, "And Akisame wanted me to tell you that Kenichi doesn't need anymore of the poultice mix to be applied to his hands".

Shigure nodded in understanding before asking, "bandages...we are..running low.." she stated, a tough of what some would call concern could be heard in her voice, though only to someone who knew her.

On hearing the concern in Shigure's face, Miu smiled all the more, her prior concern of Shigure just being confused and not really caring for the one she considered the brother she never had vanishing in a second, she had heard about her grandfather's uncounted, though the details were rather slim due to her informants rather..slurred..state, but she had to see it for herself. Now, though not completely convinced, did feel slightly better as a floor of relief washed over her.

"Don't worry, I'll grab some more from the house to drop off on my way to school, just give me the dirty ones so I can take them back to be washed" She replied, her smile much deeper in her slight reassurance, "Anything you need from home?" She questioned.

Shigure shook her head before moving for the hamper full of dirty bandages and hefting it, carrying it over to Miu.

"Well, if thats all, I'll just go back and eat breakfast with the others!" Miu replied, unaffected by Shigure's lack of words, having gotten used to her silence long ago, hefted the hamper, slinging it over her shoulder before moving for the door.

"See you soon" Miu said in goodbye, smiling at how Shigure once again nodded her head in farewell before taking to the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

**__-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-__**

* * *

On closing the door Miu turned back to the dojo, and began walking.

Miu was half way to the dojo, and deep in thought, so deep in fact, that she had thrown two unfortunate joggers who had made the mistake of bumping into her on there early morning run, without even knowing it.

_I know that Shigure appears to be taking care of Kenichi, but what is she doing all day for the rest of the time?_ Miu thought to herself, her eyebrows creased in concentration as she thought, _does she really care about Kenichi? Or is she simply acting out of guilt_. She thought on, nearly stumbling and losing the hamper from its position on her shoulder due to a crack in the road.

Hefting the hamper once more, she continued her thoughts.

_Kensai's daughter is not going to be happy about this_, she snickered to herself, having tried as she could to keep the young yet beautifully waitress at bay due to her protectiveness for Kenichi, and the fact that she didn't think she was worthy.

Thinking about those particular incident's made her think all the deeper._ Doe's Shigure deserve Kenichi?_ She wondered,_ I'll be the judge of that_, She concluded. Smiling at her resolution.

"I bet I can get Niijima to help me out to" Miu commented quietly to herself, before blanching in remembrance of his perverted advances on her in the past. "Or maybe I will just do it myself" she concluded.

"Mi-ow"

Miu froze, turning, eyes searching for the source of the sound.

"Meow"

She turned completely around and saw a cute cat, sitting on a garbage can by the road, looking in her direction.

"KITTY!" Miu all but yelled, dropping the hamper to the ground and ran towards the garbage sitting feline.

On seeing the large breasted blond running towards it, the cat did what any logical cat would resort to.

It ran.

"No, wait!' Miu yelled, running in pursuit.

* * *

_**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**_

* * *

On seeing the door close, Shigure made her way over to the tray of food, picking it up lightly and carrying it over to her chair and sitting down, placing the tray neatly in her lap she took the cover off of the food, taking in the smell of the still warm food before before taking her chop-sticks and tucking in.

She took her time, slowly eating while looking out the window at the sun, of which only half could be seen from the horizon. Deciding to make the most of her time, she pulled out her book from within her Kimono as she began to read.

After roughly thirty minutes she finished her food, as well as her chapter, and decided to check on Kenichi, turning away from the warmth of the still rising sun to check on Kenichi.

She figured it was about time to re-apply his bandages, so she began to making her way to the cabinets where the dwindling supply of bandages were reaching her destination she reached for the door to the cabinets, meaning to opening, only to stop as instead she reached a hand to a mar in the wood.

Thinking back to when she threw the shuriken at Niijima and friends. Why did I..react..like that? She thought to herself, a question rising to her mind, and why did I..answer...'not yet'?

After gathering the required bandages she rose, making her way back to Kenichi and setting the bandages on the bed beside him, and taking her position in front of his chair, as well as beside Kenichi, ans stopped. After all of her reading and thinking, even after coming to the conclusion that she loved Kenichi, she still didn't know what she really wanted out of all of this. Yes she did speak quickly the other day, but was it true?

Do I want..to be Kenichi's..girlfriend? She thought to herself, the all to familiar pounding in her chest rising once again as she placed a hand over her mouth in thought, feeling the heat in her cheeks, she realized how she must look and shoved her hands to her side abruptly, shaking her head as to shake the heat from her cheeks, she decided to focus on changing Kenichi's bandages.

Picking up the bandages, Shigure reached in, holding the end of the bandage with her right hand, while unraveling it a little ways with the other before reaching down and over him so she could lift his torso and feed the bandage under him.

Shigure froze as she realized something was touching her, feeling something grasping her left wrist. On looking she saw that Kenichi had grabbed her wrist in his sleep...good reflexes..She thought to herself, before Kenichi, unconscious still, gave a light flick of his wrist, pulling Shigure on top of his unconscious form.

Shigure gasped in surprise, having barely been able to catch herself from falling on top of him, she had to jump onto the bed and place a knee on the other side of his waist to avoid doing so, yet which pulled her already short kimono up slightly.

From this position, hovering simply inches from Kenichi, she got a good look at Kenichi, her eyes darting to his lower abdomen and working there way up. Taking in his now chiseled abs, and working there way up to his well toned chest, up his strong neck and finally to his youthful yet kind face. The beating in her chest had reached a new peak, thundering in her ears as she looked down at Kenichi, taking note how peaceful he looked while asleep.

"Shi..gure.." Kenichi mumbled in his sleep, a smile playing across his face before returning to the deep recesses of his mind.

That did it, for some reason, which she still didn't understand, she wanted to kiss Kenichi.

Biting her lip slightly, Shigure finally surrendered herself to her instincts, and with wide eyes, slowly began to lean in coming to stop just a hairs breath away from his lips. The beating in her chest reached a new thundering crescendo, pounding so loud she almost feared waking him. Coming to a decision, she closed her eyes and began to close the distance between there lips.

"EEP!" A voice shrieked, coming from the doorway.

Shigure whipped her head around to see Miu framed in the doorway blushing profusely.

"What are you doing?" Miu questioned, her voice a loud whisper so as not to disturb Kenichi.

It was then that Shigure took in her position, Her straddling Kenichi's waist with her kimono pulled up slightly, hands on either side of Kenichi's shoulders with her body just a few inches above his, not to mention the closeness of her face to his, especially when Miu walked in. On realizing this, she decided it was best for her to get off of the bed.

Rolling to the side quickly, Shigure all but jumped from the bed, the issue of disturbing Kenichi in her haste to get off of the bed, and landing neatly beside the bed with her hands at her sides. Looking expectantly at Miu.

"Changing Kenichi's...bandages" Shigure answered, her face attempting to go to its usual expressionless mask, foiled only by the light red dusting her cheeks.

"Thats what you call it?" Miu shot back, her eyebrows lodged somewhere in her hairline.

Shigure nodded.

"I would ask more, but I'm running late for school as is-" Miu continued.

"What..happened?" Shigure questioned tilting her head to the side cutely, it was not like Miu to be late.

Miu blushed, poking her fingers together as she looked to the floor, obviously embarrassed, "Well, you see there was this cute kitty.." She began, "wait, thats not the point!" She cut off.

Shigure stared.

Miu reached behind the other side of the door, pulling out a now empty hamper filled with the extra bandages and thrust it foreword for Shigure to take.

"Here's the bandages, as well as the hamper, could you put them away?" Miu asked, cheeks still slightly flushed, "I have to get to school if I don't want to be late, anything you want me to get or do after school?" She finished.

Shigure began to shake her head before stopping, and idea coming to mind.

"The girl..with the hat..." Shigure began.

"Kisara?" Miu asked.

Shigure nodded before continuing,"..And the big..guy..with the..scar..-"

"Ukita?" Miu finished for her.

Shigure nodded once more continuing still, "Tell them to..come here...after school..".

"Ok" Miu replied, her face lit up with her usual smile, she was slightly puzzled but decided not to pry.

"It's..important.." Shigure added.

Miu's face was that of shock, Shigure never said this much, never. For her to say just those extra two words must mean it is really important.

Miu nodded again, letting her usual smile return to her face before waving her farewell and making her way out the door.

Making her way over to the door Shigure took hold of the Hamper, carrying it over to the cabinet where she unloaded it, stacking the bandages carefully atop one another. After finishing she moved to place the hamper into the bin which held it before making her way across the room back to her post beside Kenichi's bed.

Eying Kenichi closely before once again taking up the bandages to apply them to his torso. This time Kenichi stayed unmoving, which for some reason disappointed her, which she couldn't understand. After finished with his torso she moved to his hands.

Picking up his hand and wrapping it without the poultice mix this time as Miu had said. She moved on to his other hand and stopped, suddenly remembering how that very hand had once touched her cheek, thinking of the hot trails it had left behind on her skin How even after he had fallen into unconsciousness she had held that hand to her face, and even nuzzled it.

Lost in memories she failed to realize what she was doing with her hand, looking down to see her fingers woven in with his, holding his hand gently.

On realizing this she almost jumped off the side of the bed where she was now sitting.

Shaking her head she cleared her mind, beginning to stroke his hand with her other hand, keeping her hand in his, her finger inter woven with his, marveling at how it felt to have her hands in his.

A few minutes passed and she knew that she needed to apply the bandages, removing her fingers from his, but almost sad to loose there warmth.

After finished Shigure sat back down in her chair, reaching once again for her book, and began to read.

She continued to read for a few hours, stopping only to change Kenichi's bandages as well as at lunch, when Akisame brought her lunch, which he ate with her. Akisame tried to start conversation several times, though he knew his attempts would be futile he tried all the same, the result being as expected. After finishing lunch, Akisame checked on Kenichi, and left, leaving Shigure to her thoughts once again. After another few hours she decided to go through some drills, bringing her sword out and practicing beside the cabinets for an hour or so before returning once again to her chair to read some more.

Knock Knock

Shigure froze, quickly putting her book away before rising and making her way over to the door and placing her ear against it, listening.

"So, why do we have to come here again? A female voice questioned.

"I dint know" a gruff male voice replied.

"Did we do something wrong?" the female voice questioned.

"I dint know Kisara, but did you want to say no to that creepy blond?" the gruff voice shot back.

"Hell no!" Kisara replied, "That damn cow can be scary as hell when she wants to be".

"You got that right, I dint know who is worse, Shigure, or Miu" The gruff voice replied, an obvious shiver in his voice as he tried to compare the two scary women.

"So-"

Shigure pulled her head from the door and nodded to herself, It was Kisara and Ukita, and, she looked at the clock, it seemed they were both skipping there last period and got here early.

Donning her usual expressionless face, Shigure opened the door, revealing the two chatting teens who had yet to notice her, lost in there conversation.

Ukita picked up his hand and made to knock again, but on realizing that his hand hit air, he jerked around to face the doorway, and the figure standing in it, being joined moments after by a startled Kisara.

"Uuh..Hey!" Ukita waved, before scratching the back of his neck nervously, sweat coming to his face within moments of seeing the raven haired weapons master.

"Are we in trouble or something?" Kisara deadpanned, a small trickle of sweat making its way down her pretty face in obvious intimidation, remembering how Shigure had bested the entire Valkyrie Unit, which was heavily armed, with nothing but a rice spoon.

Shigure shook her head, then stepped back, opening the door further so as to admit the two nervous teens.

On seeing the gesture, they took the hint, and entered, Ukita leading with Kitara right behind him, noticing how menacing the room looked to them now after yesterday's events. Being brought from there bad flashbacks by the sound of the door closing behind them.

Coming to stand in the middle of the room, Shigure turned to the pair, looking at them intently before nodding to herself.

The pair watched with curiosity, gulping noisily as they saw Shigure nod in approval, or what they had no clue, and didn't even want to know.

"What?" Kisara asked nervously as Shigure looked her over before changing to look over Ukita.

"Is something wrong?" Ukita asked, now sweating bullets.

Shigure turned to Ukita, while raising a hand to point at Kisara.

"..Kiss...her.." Shigure ordered while pointing to Kisara.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...HUH!" Ukita both yelled, both there faces covered in disbelief as they looked to Shigure, then back to each other.

"You like..each other..right?" Shigure pointed out, "So..kiss".

On hearing this Kisara turned a deep shade of red, chancing a quick look at Ukita to reveal him in a similar state.

"What makes you thing that?" Kisara questioned nervously, cheeks ablaze as she poked her fore fingers together and stared at them, refusing to look at her crush.

"So.." Ukita sighed, "I'm that obvious" Ukita stated, in an almost sad voice.

"What!" Kisara burst, disbelief written on her face, her cheeks still red.

Ukita turned to address Shigure, cheeks still red, "I have liked Kisara for a while now, but she does not share my feelings, nor did she know of them until now, so I cant ask her to kiss me" Ukita stated sadly.

Shigure appeared to think for a second before nodding and was beginning to turn away before she noticed Kisara beginning to move.

"Wait a second you big oaf" Kisara interrupted, "Dint go putting words in my mouth..idiot".

"I'm sorry, but its-...wait what?" Ukita stuttered.

"Dint say I dint like you without permission" Kisara muttered, color rising in her face steadily as she kicked the ground at her feel lightly, "Cause I do..you big oaf".

"Huh" Ukita deadpanned, face the picture of confusion, "But..how..when" He stuttered, " But I thought you-".

"Ooh damnit all" Kisara interrupted, muttered to herself, holding her face in her hand and she walked over to Ukita, "How does this explain it?"

Walking over to Ukita Kisara stood in front of him, cheeks ablaze, and stared at him for a long second before leaning foreword onto the tips of her toes, and planting her lips squally on his.

Ukita froze for a second before kissing back for a few seconds, then he shook his head and pulled back.

"Are you su-" He began.

"Shut Up" Kisara interrupted, wrapping her arms around his neck and bring him back within range so she could kiss him once more.

After a few seconds the kiss grew in passion, there faces gaining a hind of there natural color while there cheeks remained dusted red as Kisara opened her mouth slightly, allowing Ukita's tongue to enter. Kisara moaned in pleasure as the large man obliged, and fought to take her mouth for himself as she fought back, whipping her tongue around his in quick, tender lashes. Kisara moaned again, pulling Ukita deeper still into the passionate kiss, eyes closed in pleasure.

There moment was, in a word, ruined, when they felt the presence of another person near them, and separated briefly to take notice of Shigure, who was now standing right beside them, her face a mere foot away from threes, watching there kiss intently with a studying eye.

At seeing this the two released each other, pulling back quickly to stand beside the other, slightly closer now, the color returning to there cheeks.

Shigure took a step back.

"What?" The pair asked, embarrassment apparent in there voices as there faces once again lit up bright red.

"Why...did you..stop?" Shigure questioned.

"Because" Kisara started, the color in her face rising even more, "I'm kinda new at this, and you were standing like, right there".

Shigure cocked her head to the side in thought for a second before nodding sagely in understanding.

"Well" Ukita spoke suddenly, breaking the stretching, and extremely awkward silence, "If that was all you needed, can we leave now?" the large man questioned.

Shigure nodded.

"OK then" Kisara started, "..bye.." She finished, waving awkwardly in farewell as the new couple made there way to the door and let themselves out.

* * *

_**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**_

* * *

Things back at the Ryōzanpaku dojo were, in a word, ūmaru, had been missing Shigure had decided to hitch a ride in Miu's lunch box, and had thoroughly enjoyed the contents. The masters, now with nothing to do, had mainly been moping around all day, a grim expression on all of there faces as they forced themselves with iron discipline to go through there various practices and training techniques, in vain attempt to think about something other than there talentless disciple who had become so ingrained in there every day life. The over all mood was grim, with Akisame half heartedly sculpting another Buddha statue, almost missing the chisel several times due to his lack of concentration. Kensai was reading one of his magazines on the porch, one that he only read when he was in low spirits and needed the 'boost'. Sakaki had taken to his sake, bringing it with him to the training ground as he destroyed countless training posts. Even the Elder was in low spirits, though tried as he could he could not completely suppress it, but above all the worse off would be Apachai. The childish Tai boxer had spent most of his time in the training grounds, picking up the punching mits he used when he was training Kenichi several times and simply standing there, a concerned and lonely expression.

Being rather lonely, the masters took note of the time and realized it was about time for Miu to be coming home from school, so they all gathered in the main building to await her return.

"What are you waiting for?" Sakaki asked, his question being directed to the hentai reading Kensai.

"Who do you think?" Kensai responded, not even looking up from him magazine.

"You to?" Sakaki questioned, now addressing Akisame, who had decided to bring his in-progress statue into the main building so he could work while being in the company of his friends.

Akisame smiled and nodded, not speaking so as not to break his concentration.

Growing bored with the short answers Sakaki finished off his beer, crumpling the can and hurling it into the trash can before propping his legs up in front of him and leaning against the wall.

It went like this for several hours, Sakaki waking up briefly only to guzzle more alcohol and then fall back asleep. Akisame had long since finished his statue and was now repairing the small bicycle which he made for Tochūmaru. Kensai had already his hundreds of spare lenses for his camera's, and was moving to do so again out of boredom. Apachai and the Elder were playing Othello, and if the Elders face was anything to judge by, he was loosing. All in all the masters of Ryōzanpaku, were bored, but there Bordie was slowly being replaced with unease as the hours passed, and Miu was still no where to be found.

Creak!

The masters all looked up from there particular engagements, listening to the front gate being closed as they listened for who might have entered.

"Guys!" Miu yelled in a questioning tone, "Where are you!"

"Guys in here, APA!" Apachai yelled, waving his hand in the open door way.

The sound of quick footfalls could be heard, coming to a stop in the doorway as Miu braced herself on the door frame, catching her breath. From her flush cheeks it could be taken that she had run quite a ways.

"What took so long?" The Elder questioned, concern playing across his face as he took in Miu's out of breath state.

"Sorry...I...thinking...then...there was...a...kitty..." Miu panted, attempting to catch her breath.

Sakaki rolled his eyes, Akisame sighed, Kensai slid his hat down to cover his face, and the Elder put palm to face as the unease left his face being replaces with distress at his granddaughters infatuation/love of cats.

"What's on your mind?" Akisame, being the first to recover, questioned.

"Well..." Miu started, trailing off as a light blush came to her face.

"It's ok if you dint feel comfortable talking about it yet Miu" Akisame assured her kindly, "But know that we are all here for you if you need to talk."

"Thanks, I'll tell you later" Miu replied with a quick smile before her thinking face once again took over as she moved to head for the kitchen.

"...But for Shigure to be on top of Kenichi like that..." The masters heard Miu mumble under her breath.

Four resounding 'thud's' could be heard from outside the dojo as the Elder, Akisame, Sakaki's jaws collectively hit the floor, the fourth noise being Kensai keeling over backwards, Leaving Apachai, who didn't understand what the fuss was about, crouching beside the Kensai shaking him in attempts to wake up the old pervert.

This time it was Sakaki who recovered first, calling Miu back quickly to ask her to explain.

On hearing that Miu was going to explain, Kensai suddenly revived, a twinkle in his eye revealing his eagerness as he listened to hear what Miu saw. The Elder recovered second, a merry chuckle rising from him as he seconded Sakaki's request. Akisame recovered last of course, probably because of his closeness to Shigure, and urged Miu to tell them.

* * *

_**_-(((xxxXSXRXxxx)))-_**_

* * *

It was late now, and Shigure was just starting to get tired, having not used much energy during the day she was restless until the later hour's of the night before an idea crept into her mind.

Unable to collect directly she pulled out the book from her kimono and flipped to the page she remembered it to be on and read for a few seconds before looking to the picture at the top of the page and nodding.

Moving to turn off the lights, Shigure fought the nervousness that seemed to be almost consuming her for some, unknown reason. Why should she be nervous? She didn't really know, so she tried to shrug it off, succeeding somewhat, but still feeling a little bit fluttery.

After turning the light off, She moved to head back over to Kenichi's bed, every step she took the fluttery feeling rose. She stopped beside Kenichi's bed, looking him over before reaching him down and moving him slightly so he would be more to the side of the bed before moving around to the other side of the bed.

Thinking of the picture, which was of a couple asleep together, she came to a conclusion. Finding her resolve came harder than she thought it would be, but it came. Followed shortly after by the fluttery sensation moving up and making itself known through the now thundering beat of her heart.

Picking up her left hand, she placed it over heart as if to muffle the sound which to her sounded as a pounding roar, resounding through her brest as it racked her ears with its time-full pounding.

Nodding to herself, She sat beside Kenichi, drawing the covers back slightly before slipping her long legs under the covers alongside his, a shiver racing down her spine at the contact.

Sliding down farther until she was parallel with the one who she loved, being able to turn her head and look at his kind face in the moonlight what leaked through the nearby window.

As soon as she laid down completely, laying beside him, feeling his warmth, smelling his scent, tinged with that of the medical herbs and poultices which had been applied to him, along with the knowledge that she was simply so close to him, was overwhelming. Closing her eyes at the oncoming flooding of her senses that followed, bearing with it nothing, but everything at the same time, until one thing remained in her mind, Kenichi.

And with this thought, Shigure slept.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't worry, Kenichi wakes up next chapter.**_

**Hope you liked it, R&R guys.**

**My Regards,**

**-Shaw, SR-**

**Please check the Bio for future writing information.**


End file.
